LEGO Rock Band XL/Soundtrack
This is a list of songs that would appear in LEGO Rock Band XL. List of Songs On Disc Content *Beat It by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Black or White by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Remember the Time by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Human Nature by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Thriller by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Speed Demon by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Billie Jean by Michael Jackson (Debut) *The Girl is Mine by Michael Jackson ft. Paul McCartney (Debut) *The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson (Debut) *I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson ft. Siedah Garrett (Debut? *You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Will You Be There by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Heal the World by Michael Jackson (Debut) *Siva by the Smashing Pumpkins *Indians by Anthrax *Madhouse by Anthrax *This Charging Man by the Smiths *Weekend Whip from Ninjago OST (Debut) *Unleash the Power from Legends of China OST (Debut) *Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Caravan by Rush *Something About You by Boston *Foreplay/Long Time by Boston *Rock and Roll Band by Boston *Dawn Patrol by Megadeth *Hangar 18 by Megadeth *I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls *Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls (Debut) *I Melt With You by Modern English *We Will Rock You by Queen *You're My Best Friend by Queen *Made in Heaven by Queen (Debut) *Heaven for Everyone by Queen (Debut) *These Are the Days of Our Lives by Queen (Debut) *A Winter's Tale by Queen (Debut) *Long Away by Queen *Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen *Seven Seas of Rhye by Queen *Long Away by Queen *Radio Ga Ga by Queen *The Show Must Go On by Queen *I Want It All by Queen *Under Pressure by Queen *I'm in Love with my Car by Queen *Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen *We Are the Champions by Queen *Free Fallin' by Tom Petty *The Waiting by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Let's Dance by David Bowie *The Final Countdown by Europe *Crash by the Primitives *Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi *You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi *Stand Up and Shout by Dio *Holy Diver by Dio *Dancing Queen by ABBA (Debut) *Mamma Mia by ABBA (Debut) *Eagle by ABBA (Debut) *Super Trouper by ABBA (Debut) *If It Wasn't for the Nights by ABBA (Debut) *Knowing Me, Knowing You by ABBA (Debut) *People Need Love by ABBA (Debut) *Lay All Your Love on Me by ABBA (Debut) *Chiquitita by ABBA (Debut) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do by ABBA (Debut) *Rock 'N' Roll Star by Oasis *Rolling in the Deep by Adele (Debut) *Save Me by Remy Zero (Debut) *Interstate Love Song by Stone Temple Pilots *I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins *Footloose by Kenny Loggins *She Talks to Crowes by the Black Crowes *What I Got by Sublime *Glory of Love by Peter Cetera *Even Flow by Pearl Jam *Why Go by Pearl Jam *Oceans by Pearl Jam *Porch by Pearl Jam *ABC by The Jackson Five/The Jacksons *Blame it on the Boogie by The Jackson Five/The Jacksons (Debut) *I Want You Back by The Jackson Five/The Jacksons *I'll Be There by The Jackson Five/The Jacksons (Debut) *Dancing Machine by The Jackson Five/The Jacksons (Debut) *Can You Feel It by the Jackson Five/The Jacksons (Debut) *State of Shock by the Jacksons ft. Mick Jeagger (Debut) *Never Can Say Goodbye by the Jackson Five/The Jacksons (Debut) *Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down *My Best Theory by Jimmy Eat World *So What by P!nk *Thunder by Boys like Girls *Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr. *Grace by Supergrass *Monster by the Automatic *Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams *Real Wild Child by Everlife *Ruby by Kaiser Chiefs *The Passenger by Iggy Pop *Dream On by Aerosmith *Two Princes by Spin Doctors *Toxicity by System of a Down *Kool Thing by Sonic Youth *Roll with the Changes by REO Speedwagon *Wasted Years by Iron Maiden *Aces High by Iron Maiden *Bring Me to Life by Evanescence *All Going Out Together by Big Dipper *She's Fetching by Big Dipper *Two Less Lonely People of the World by Air Supply (Debut) *All Out of Love by Air Supply (Debut) *Even the Nights are Better by Air Supply (Debut) *Space Cowboy Band by Steve Miller Band *Dig by Incubus *Fire by the Jimi Hendrix Experience *Dreaming of You by The Coral *Girls & Boys by Good Charlotte *(You Can Still) Rock in America by Night Ranger *Don't Tell Me You Love Me by Night Ranger *You're Gonna Hear from Me by Night Ranger *Naive by The Kooks *All Going Out Together by Big Dipper *She's Fetching by Big Dipper *Heroes by David Bowie *Suffragette City by David Bowie *Lost in Love by Air Supply (Debut) *Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings *A-Punk by Vampire Weekend *My Hero by Foo Fighters *See You by Foo Fighters *This is a Call by Foo Fighters *Times Like These by Foo Fighters *Walking After You by Foo Fighters *New Way Home by Foo Fighters *Enough Space by Foo Fighters *Wind Up by Foo Fighters *February Stars by Foo Fighters *Up in Arms by Foo Fighters *Wind Up by Foo Fighters *Rope by Foo Fighters *Walk by Foo Fighters *Breakout by Foo Fighters *Renegade by Styx *Blue Collar Man (Long Nights) by Styx *Rockaway Beach by Ramones *Ruby Soho by Rancid *Cups and Cakes by Spinal Tap *Heavy Duty by Spinal Tap *Rock 'n' Roll Creation by Spinal Tap *Satch Boogie by Joe Satriani *Surfing with the Alien by Joe Satriani *Valleys of Neptune by Jimi Hendrix *Stone Free by Jimi Hendrix *867-5309/Jenny by Tommy Tutone *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *About a Girl by Nirvana *Blew by Nirvana *Come as You Are by Nirvana *School by Nirvana *Something in the Way by Nirvana *You Know You're Right by Nirvana *Club Foot by Kasabian *Don't Go Breaking my Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee (Debut) *Elisi by Rivermaya (Debut) *Awit ng Kabataan by Rivermaya (Debut) *Ligaya by Eraserheads (Debut) *Ang Huling El Bimbo - Official Edited Ver. by Eraserheads (Debut) *With a Smile by Eraserheads (Debut) *Crocodile Rock by Elton John *I'm Still Standing by Elton John *Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me by Elton John *Round and Round by Ratt *Mountain's Song by Jane's Addiction *Scraped by Guns N' Roses *Riad N' the Bedouins by Guns N' Roses *If the World by Guns 'N Roses *Better by Guns N' Roses *Parasite by Kiss *Yellow by Coldplay *Clocks by Coldplay *Superstition by Stevie Wonder *Living for the City by Stevie Wonder *Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder *Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood & the Destroyers *Tempted by Squeeze *Feed the Tree by Belly *Call Me by Blondie *Ride a White Swan by T. Rex *Chump by Green Day *Coming Clean by Green Day *To Be With You by Mr. Big *Valerie by the Zutons *Blitzkrieg Bop by Ramones *(Don't Fear) the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult *Life is a Highway - 2006 ver. by Rascal Flatts *Tick Tick Boom by the Hives *Long Traing Running by Doobie Brothers *Don't Look Back in Anger by Oasis *Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall *Stumble and Fall by Razorlight *Song 2 by Blur *Word Up by Korn *Fame by David Bowie *Short and Sweet by Spinal Tap *Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) by Lostphropets *Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) by Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel *Stop Draggin' My Heart Around by Stevie Nick *Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley (Debut) Category:Soundtracks Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Rock Band